


More letters

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Basic Training 3





	More letters

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Training 3

To the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien

From the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor

 

Hello Daernana, Daerada,

 

I hope that this reaches you before Mum sends the letter I sent to the Valley.  I managed to arrive in Minas Tirith without incident or mass calamity.  I know, shocking, but I’m not entirely my father’s daughter.  I have decided to use my mother-name Ana while I’m here for my safety.  There has been a lot of unrest in the White City of late-the hatred of the Dúnedain has flared again, and guard duty has been hazardous because of it.  I was nearly trampled in the market on the 4th level the other day.  Strangely, the only people who are targeted have curly hair and light skin. 

I finished basic training a few days ago, and one of my squad mates-Mitherial-offered to let me stay with her until we ride for Ithilien.  I wish that I could come home for a while, but I’m unlikely to get any sort of leave for quite some time. 

I’m in a four-person squad and a four-squad combat group, leading to 16 people that I am responsible for.  I am absolutely _terrified_ that I’m going to lose someone.  I’ve had a bad feeling since we got the orders, but it could be-Valar willing-just my nerves.  I don’t think that I have enough of Melian’s blood to have a gift for foresight.  I’m including pictures of my squad and my combat group. 

I promise to write a longer letter later, but I have to write a few more letters and post them before my appointment with the armorers.

 

All my love,

Estel

 

Second Lieutenant Ana Araniel

Third Battalion, under the Lord Steward of Gondor

Combat Group Purple, Squad Alpha

Long Distance Combat Specialist


End file.
